


Freya's Curse

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried hard to deny it, but she was a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freya's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) prompt: Abomination.

She tried hard to deny it, but she was a monster. She had killed every night since she had gotten the curse, but somehow she was able to distance her from the Thing. 

The truth hit her hard and even the Bastet trembled when she saw herself through Merlin’s eyes. How could he look at her with such acceptance and love? She should be dead if her fate was to destroy everything she loved around her. 

Her true nature was reflected in Merlin’s gaze and though she hated herself, for a moment she felt beautiful. His love made her beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/13811.html)


End file.
